Father figure
by Miiv12
Summary: Prince Vegeta had a dark past,but he also has many good memories from his childhood,Vegeta remembers these things when he is about to die, but what exactly happened all those years ago? cover is made by TwistedxSaiyan (please check out her DeviantART page) (WARNING!OOC!)
1. Chapter 1

(Author,s p.o.v)

At the planet know as planet Vegeta many years ago,at a dark night the prince was born.  
The little rascal had killed his mother in ordor to be born,the little prince was born three months early and was very tiny for a baby.

The doctors had given everything they got,but they still were sure that the baby would die.  
The king,the father of the weak and tiny baby,had ordered one of his guards to kill the child,  
since he was weak and was going to die anyways,the king had no use for that kind of heir.

The guard named Nappa walked thought the halls of the saiyan palace,heading towards the lab where the prince was,the doctors kept him in a cradel,a bit similiar to the space pods the saiyans used to travel thought space.

As Nappa reached the lab where the doctors greated him with a little bow,since Nappa wasn´t only an elite he was also the bodyguard of the royal family.

"Where is the brat?"Even thought Nappa had never seen the child he knew that if this was the kings child he would be nothing but a noisy brat.

"He´s right here"One of the doctors suddenly came in with a blanket on his arms,  
the little baby whimpering in pain.

Nappa had to admit that the little one was acctualy pretty cute,and once he took the child from the doctor he couldn´t help but look at the child with pity in his eyes.

Nappa left without saying a word,as he flew farther and farther away from the palace,the cries and whipres begame even more weaker,Nappa pityed the child more by every second.

Finaly Nappa landed and (for his supries) gently laid the baby to the ground,  
Nappa took a step back and looked at the baby once again,the baby just laid there..quitly.

Nappa just stood there looking at the miniture version of the king,the king...he had given Nappa a mission and he couldn´t return bevore he had accoplised that mission.

Then Nappa began to think,this child has done nothing wrong,still the king showed no affection to his son,even if he was weak,how could the king retect his own son?It wasn´t fair!

But then again,taking the child´s life would be for his own good,the king wasn´t the best person around and Nappa knew that better than anyone else,he knew what was to come for the child even if he survived,the king would beat the boy,starve him,make him kill.

But still,the child deserved a the child would be able to take it,all the shit his father would throw at him,just maybe... 

couldn´t kill the child,he deserved a change,  
maybe the child would surviev,become a strong and proud warrior.

Nappa made his decision,he gently lifted the child to his arms and flew back to the palace.

(At the palace)  
King Vegeta was getting annoyed,what was taking Nappa so long?!  
Killing that pathetic exused for a saiyan couldn´t be that hard!

"King Vegeta!"

The king looked down from his throne,and saw that one of the guards,Paragus had ran into his throne room.

"What is it Paragus?King Vegeta never liked Paragus,there was something about him that made him...sick

"sir commander Nappa is back,but.."

"But what?!"

"The brat is still alive"

"WHAT!?"

suddenly one of the guard walks in the throne room.

"Your majesty,commander Nappa has to request an audience with you."

"Let him in,everybody else leave,i will deal with the traitor."

As Nappa walked in still holding the small child,he bowed at the king showing his respect,  
King Vegeta looked down at the commander as he spoke.

"Why have you betrayed king?I gave you a direct order and here you are,holding the brat that was suposed to be dead hours ago!"

"My king i belive that there is no reason to kill the young prince.."

"No reason?!The brat is weaker than a third class solider!  
How is there no reason to kill it?!

"Him,my king the child has potential,on one had noticed,he can grow to be a great warrior,and a king."

King Vegeta just stared at Nappa as he hugged the child more tightly to his chest .

"Very well Nappa,the child can live for three more months,if he dosen´t show any of this "potential"  
that you are talking about he will die."

Nappa could feel the joy gather up insaide of me,he didn´t knoe why but he didn´t care.  
The prince could live!

"Thank you,my king."

after saiyng that Nappa walked out of the throne room,  
he had so much to do,he didn´t have any idea about how to raise a small child,  
but he knew a person who did...

"My king,was it a wise decison to let the brat live?"

Don´t you worry about it Paragus,

yes the brat is weak,he can barely breathe,but i am also intested on how far Nappa will take this.."

"What do you mean your higness?"  
"You will see Paragus,you will see..."

(Nappa´s P.O.V)

I finally landed to his house,i looked down at Vegeta to see that he had fallen asleep,  
which was acctually good since he hasen´t slept in a while.

Walked to the door and knocked,i´m not sure if he will help me,but i can hope...

As the door opended i saw a ten year old saiyan,with a long spiky black hair that went all the way down to his legs,he looked at me with suprised expression.

"Nappa?What are you doing here?"^

"Raditz,is Bardock here?"

"Yes,wait a minute..."

I watched as Raditz disapeared behind the corner,later coming back with Bardock following him.

"Why are you here Nappa?"

"I need your help Bardock..."

Bardock and Raditz looked at each other with shocked expressions,it took a while before Bardock spoke.

"Raditz go to your room."

Raditz nodded and ran to his room,leaving the adults alone.

"Why do you need my help?"

I slowly lifted the child for Bardock to see,Bardock backed away for a moment,but intantly came back to his senses.

"Nappa...is he?"

I nodded and looked at Bardock waiting for an awnser,i don´t like the idea of asking for help from an third class,but i knew that Bardock was much more than an ordinery low class solider.

"So,you need help with what exactly?"  
Bardock asked never taking his eyes off of the little baby in front of him.

I explained everything to Bardock,leaving no detail out.

After telling everything to Bardock,the prince woke up crying,  
imidietly Bardock walked to the kitchen leaving me to comfort the weeping chid.

After a while Bardock came back with a glass full of blood and a needle.

As Bardock took the Vegeta to his arms,he filled the needle with blood and thrust it into the childs arm.

I watched him work,waiting for an opportunity to ask what the other saiyan whas doing,and why.

After taking the needle off,the little prince calmed down instantly,  
falling asleep on Bardocks hands.

"What was that all about?"

I stared at the sleeping baby with bit of jelousy because i wasn´t the one holding the him.

"He is too young to eat or drink,his stomack couldn´t melt food even if he could eat,so i gave him some blood to keep him satisfied,but if he dosen´t start eating or drinking in two weeks,he has no change to surviev."

Bardock and i made a plan,The child would live in my chamber at the palace,  
Bardock would come to visit and check on Vegeta whenever he visited the palace,and Bardock would take care of the child when i had to take care of my duties.

Bardock also gave me some tips on how to handel Vegeta,  
what to do to get him to eat or drink.

I was about to leave when i suddenly heard someone calling for me.

"Nappa!"

I turned around and saw Raditz Running to me.

"What now?"

"Can i come to visit Vegeta sometime?"

I was a bit shocked,but i could feel a small smile forming on my lips.

"You have to ask your father what he thinks,but you can come to visit him for all i care."

Raditz jumped to the air laughting with joy as he

waved at the me and flew back to his house,where his father was waiting.

(Four days later)  
It´s been four days,the kid hasn´t moved much,but he eats,he´s getting stronger,and he crapped my finger the other day,but i´m worried,he hasn´t opended his eyes,not for once.

He is crying louder everyday,i can´t help but feel a little proud and what is that other emotion called?Love?Maybe i don´t know the saiyans aren´t supposed to feel such a thing,but what else could it be?

So far Bardock has only visited once,(he also told Raditz that he could see the child only after he has opened his eyes)

I´m waching Vegeta sleep,  
i have to say that he looks so calm when he´s asleep,he has gotten used to me now,actually i think he stars to like me.

If this is what being a father feels like,  
i love it.

To be continued...

Inspared by dbz doushinji  
"Hush Little Baby"

i hope you enjoyed the first chapter,just to let you guys know that there will be at least 3 more chapters,so i hope you liked it also if you want to see more cute little Vegeta,

you can go and check out my other fanfiction called "Yoi Chichioya"

and if you want to see the dousisjhin this story is inspared of  
just let me know in the rewies:) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Author´s P.O.V)

The screams of pain echoed in the palace halls,the servants and warriors pretended  
they did not hear anything,as the screams grew louder and louder,  
as the screams finally stopped,the king came out of the throne room,with a smirk on his face.

Insaide the throne room,on the floor layed a three year old prince,bruises covered his body,  
and the blood had splattered everywhere.

Moments later the child stood up to his shaking weat,still bleeding badly as he walked out  
of the room,trying to find the person he needed badly at the moment.

Nappa.

The prince however didn´t know that Nappa was on a mission,again.

As he walked throught the halls many servants walked past him,not caring that he was yet again,  
on the verge of death.

Vegeta continued searching for his mentor,he didn´t even notice the other saiyans as they walked past him,his sight had become blurry,but he still continued looking for the man who raised him,  
hoping that Nappa would comfort him,take him to Bardock,who would help him with his wounds,  
Raditz looking after him as the two adults talked,and later falling asleep on Nappa´s lap,like he always did.

Then suddenly Vegeta heard someone calling for him,but he had no time to respond as he falled to the floor,unconscious.

(Vegeta´s P.O.V)

I woke up in an Rejuvenation tank...again,  
I can´t even remember when this all started,the punching,kicking,the energy blasts,  
the insults,the pain,all of that coming form the person i should call a father.

But he dosen´t deserv that,he is a weakling,a coward,a slave for Frieza.

The doctor finally showed up and let me out of the tank,as i got out Raditz rushes to me,  
holding me tighly,like always when i get out of that thing.

"Vegeta!He did it again didn´t he?!  
Of course he did,i´m stupid for asking!  
Are you okay?!"

"Waditz,i´m alwight,stop doing that!"

(I just thought it was cute idea that veggie can´t say "R" yet,  
makes him seem more like a toddler  
:3)

"Good,let´s get you to bed now,it´s way past your bedtime"  
Raditz said as he took me back to my chamber,  
well actually i´t Nappa´s chamber,but we have shared it for as long as i have  
been alive.

"Waditz,whewe is Nappa?"

Raditz looks down at me,with a bit of pity in his eyes,  
i see that look a lot these days.

"He´s on a mission for couple of days,he should be back soon."  
Raditz awnsered as he laid me down on the bed .

"Good night Geta,see ya.

"Wait,Waditz!

Raditz turns around to look at me.  
"What?"

"Will you and Dock visit me tommoww?"

Raditz smiles at me as he walks back to me,kissing me on the forehead  
before awnsering.

"Of course we will."

"Pwomise?"  
"Promise"

Even after what Raditz said,i had trouble falling asleep that night,  
i don´t like sleeping alone,but it helps a little that i have my blanket,  
i´v had it ever since i was a little baby,and i still sleep with it,  
Nappa and Dock tell me that i should stop doing that,  
(Raditz thinks it´s cute)  
But this blanket has Nappa´s scent on it,  
and..someone elses as well,  
i can´t say who thought,maybe a female...

(At the morning)  
The morning starts like any other,I wake up,  
get dressed,wait for the servant to bring my food,  
after that i go to train,after that is lunch,i train more,  
study,try to stay out of the kings view.

But at least i get to see Raditz and Dock,  
and Nappa comes back today!  
...i hope at least"

(Hours later)  
I´m training,once again,  
even if i do love fighting and getting stronger,  
it gets boring training alone.

Usually Raditz is my sparring partner,but i haven´t seen him or Dock,  
but i know that they will come soon,  
after all Raditz did promise me.

Sudenly i heard the door open,and i immediately turn to see who dared to interupt my training.

Some of Frieza´s soliders,i can´t recognize any of them,  
well exepct one of them,what was his name again?  
Cui?

"Well well well,what do we have here,a little monkey prince?"  
The soliders around Cui start laughting.

I can allready feel the anger raise insaide of me,  
how dare they laught at me!?"

"I am not a monkey,i´d watch my wowds if i wewe you."

I growl at Cui and the other soliders as they look at me with a bit shocked expressions,  
and then they start laughting again.

"Oh,what are you going to do monkey boy?  
Go cry to mama Nappa?or maybe papa Bardock?

The soliders laught harder at Cuis words,  
joining him at making fun of me.

"Oh but mama isin´t here at the moment,  
maybe he abonded you,i heard that the saiyans conqured that planet two days ago."

"Or maybe he´s dead,ohh poor baby did mama leave you?"

"But wait he still has papa Bardock,or maybe not,  
i heard that left for a mission today,and so did his son"

"Ohh poor little baby,are you feeling lonely?  
Mama and papa leaving you here by yourself,with no one to take care of you,  
a weak little monkey"

"No wonder the king is so violent,anyone would be ashamed of a weakling like you"

They continue and continue,and with every insult my anger become stronger,  
as i finally snapped.

"Shut the fuck up you cowawds!"  
I shout as i sent a large energy blast towards them,  
they weren´t expexting it so they all got hit by it,

as the smoke wears off i saw what happened,  
the blast was much more powerfull than i had expexted,it tore a huge hole in the wall and the next one and the next one and couple other walls after that,the soliders bleeding,and the servants looked at me with shock and fear writteng on their faces.

"Someone go tell king Vegeta!"  
I look back at the soliders and smirk,  
this was my opportunity.

They were all still alive,which made it much more satisfying,  
as i ripped their insaides making them bleed to death,  
one by one i torture them with the smirk on my face.

Their blood on my hands,clothes and even on my face,  
my eyes had the insaine look that no one had seen before.

I had so much fun,and i was just getting started with Cui when...

"Vegeta!"  
I know that voice too well,  
the king rushes to me slapping me on the face,making me  
fall to the floor,finally i came back to my senses and look around me.

All the bodies all the blood,the angry king in front of me,  
and Frieza standing in the corner..staring at me with those cold crimson eyes of his.

"What the hell hapened?!"

The king asks the servants as they still look at me with fear.

"The prince attacked those soliders,and killed them with that...smirk on his face,  
and those eyes..i can´t even stand thinking about them!"

The king looks down at me,with more anger than ever,  
he graps me from my hair and throws me into the throne room,  
and i knew what was coming next...

The king starts punching me,kicking me,  
attacking me with everything he got,  
and i take it,but it dosen´t hurt for some reason..  
all i can do is think,why?  
Why do i let these people do these things to me?  
I am the prince,i should be treated with respect,  
Is it true?

Am i that weak?  
Pathetic?  
A disgrace? 

No..

I dodge the punch and grap the man´s hand,  
he looks at me with shocked expression,which soon turns into anger.

He tries to get out of my hold,but i just squeeze his hand harder and harder,  
finally broking it,making him scream.

I grap his other hand and do the same,he screams once again,and i can feel the smirk form into my face,i punch him on the face,  
the power of the punch sending him flying towards the wall,he screams again.

I start to love that sound.

I can hear some of his bones break as the hit thee wall,  
but he isn´t bleeding yet. 

I want blood.

I punch him again and again making him scream in pain,  
it seems that our roles have switched.

I start laughting,not my normal laught,  
but a laught that from this day on anyone hearing this laught will experience fear.

"How does it feel?(punch)  
To feel weak.(punch)  
Pathetic(Kick)  
Helpless(punch)  
unable(kick)  
to defend yourself(slap)

I threw the man to the wall,i look at him,  
pathetic.  
"The king of all saiyans"  
on the floor,crushed,beaten,bleeding.  
Defeated by his three year old son.

I laught once again as i charge the ki attack  
he looks up to me,staring at me with pure horror.

"Bye bye...father"

I say as i am about to send the blast towards the man when..

"VEGETA!STOP!"

I turn around to see Raditz,Bardock...and Nappa.  
All of them staring at me with shock,disbelive...and fear.

I stop just like they told me to,walk up to them and take a good look at their expresions.  
Raditz was afraid,Bardock was afraid,even Nappa was afraid.

But what were they afraid of?

I look down and gasp as i see that i´m covered in blood,  
i turn around to see the king half dead,shivering when he relized i looked at him.

What happened?Did i do this?  
Why?!

I turn back to Nappa and run to him,  
warping my arms around his legs as i began to sob.

After a while Nappa picks me up and hugs me to his chest,as i continue to cry and cry.

I can feel Bardock and Raditz join us,trying to comfort me.

I heard a soft chuckle,i lift my head enought to see Frieza,  
staring at me,with his cold crimson eyes,i continue to stare back at him until he turns around  
walking away,but i still could hear a small whisper leaving his lips.

"I hope to see you again soon,monkey prince"

For some reason i had a feeling that the next time we´d meet would change my live.  
Forever


	3. Chapter 3

(Two years later)

(Vegeta´s P.O.V)  
Everything changed after that day,no one laughted at me,made fun of me,  
hurt me,or disrespect me.

Everyone respected me,treated me like the prince i am.

Because their afraid of me.

After what happened with the king everyone on the planet began to fear me,  
and ignore me.

At first i was lonely,everywhere i looked my subjects would shiver in fear,  
even the strongest one looked like they were ready to faint.

This also applies to the king.

He hardly speaks to me these days,after a while i got used to it,  
after all i got what i wanted for all my life,respect.

But it also came with a price.

Raditz,Bardock and Nappa didn´t look at me the same way they used to,  
they still cared for me deeply,but they also feared me.

Well not me..the other me.  
Everything bad that happend wasn´t my fault,it was the...voice?

I can hear him,he speaks to me,mostly at night,  
he tells me to hurt people,and usualy i do what he says,  
when i don´t..everything goes black,and when i wake up,  
there is usually a body next to me and i´m covere in blood.

Nappa sits next to me,waiting for me to wake up,  
when i do he tells me to go to my chamber and stay there and wait for him and Bardock.

I still share a room with him,but he dosen´t let me sleep on his bed anymore,  
i don´t know why thought.

Everynight Bardock and Raditz come to visit,  
Bardock asks me some questions and i awnser them,  
he talks with Nappa and Raditz keeps me company.

After a while Bardock and Raditz go home,  
Nappa goes to take care of his duties,and they leave me alone in the dark room.

Well not all alone.

The voice is still there,telling me to punish them for leaving me there,  
but i always refuse,he gets angry and yells at me.

Then he leaves me,i fall asleep,and wake up next morning,  
call the servant to bring me food,eat,train,eat train some more,  
listen to the voice,wake up,awnset Bardock´s questions,  
listen the voice yell at me and go to sleep.

That´s my life.

Right now i´m walking towards the training area,  
cause i have nothing better to do.

I walk past the throne room,  
i can hear the king talk to someone,  
i don´t pay attention to it,  
that is until i hear a very familiar voice.

Frieza!

(Author´s P.O.V)

"So king Vegeta how has it been?  
After all it has beem long since i visited."

"Everything has been fine,Lord Frieza"

Frieza chuckled softly and smirked at the king.

"How is that son of your?  
Is he still under control?"

King Vegeta looked suprised,he could he awnser that?

"Things have changed,but he hasen´t cause too much trouble..

"Too much?What ever do you mean king?"

The king looked down,hiding his face from Frieza scared to show the fear in his eyes,  
what could he say?The boy was crazy!

"So he has killed some saiyans,is it such a big problem?"

The king looked at Frieza,How did he know?!

"Don´t look so suprised Vegeta,did you think i would leave you monkeys here  
without someone to look after you?"

"So..how much do you know?"

"Pretty much everything,i know that the boy has become a threat to you,  
so i have a deal for you."

"...What kind of a deal?"

"Well i was going to destroy this planet.."

"WHAT?!"

"Do not interrupt me,but after i heard about your little problem,  
so i came up with something that will work for the both of us."

King Vegeta didn´t speak,he was to afraid to,  
what had the lizard come up with?

"I will take your son to my ship as a solider"

"What?"

Frieza now stood up and slammed the king to the wall with his tail.

"I told you to not interrupt me,  
as i was saiyng...the prince comes with me..and i will not destroy the planet,  
so..how about it?"

The king looked at Frieza,was this a trick?  
This was the best thing to happen in years!  
He could finaly get rid of the brat,and Frieza would leave his plane!

"It´s a deal lord Frieza."

Frieza smirked,his plan was finaly coming to action.

"So it shall be Vegeta,i will come to get the brat in..lets say a week,  
and i exptet him to be ready when i arrive."

"Yes lord Frieza"

After Frieza left the door the king couldn´t help but laught,  
finally things began to brighten up for him,  
he was about to tell a guard to get Nappa when..

"You!"

The king turned and was shocked to see the prince standing on the door,  
with the expression the king knew too well.

The face of pure rage.

"So you think that you can just decide for me huh?  
Well..think again."

Vegeta crapped the king by his throat and held him to the wall,  
all the while staring at him.

"Why would you be so stubid?  
Tell me how did you think that i was going to take the news?  
Did you think that i would just exept it and do what you said just because your my father?!  
You are pathetic!"

The prince punched the king again and again,  
making him bleed badly,  
the king tried to fight back even thought he knew it was pointless.

He was too weak.

But his yells had alarmed the guards,  
the elites tried to get the prince to let go of their king,  
even thought they knew it wasn´t working.

"Go find commander Nappa!  
He knows what to do!"

One of the elites screamed at the servants as they began to look for the  
said saiyan.

Vegeta wasn´t letting go,but he was also making sure that the king wouldn´t die,  
no..he wanted him to suffer.

Soon he felt strong yet gentel arms grap him from his waist,  
without even looking he could tell that it was Nappa who had  
grapped him,trying to get him away from the king.

Vegeta finally let go of the kings throat,  
he stared up at Nappa who was looking at him with an angry expression.

"Nappa?"

Nappa lifted the child and sprinted out of the room,  
when he got to their chamber Nappa dropped the child to the bed  
waiting for him to say something.

"Nappa?Are you angry with me?"

Nappa stared at the child,he knew he couldn´t be angry at Vegeta,  
after all the prince was like his own child.

"No Vegeta,not anymore..."

The child smiled at him and Nappa smiled back,  
it was rare to see Vegeta smile these days and Nappa was always  
more than happy to see one.

"Why did you attack the king Vegeta?  
You promised you wouldn´t attack him,or any other saiyans,  
what happened there?"

Vegeta expleined everything to Nappa,about Frieza,the deal and how happy the king  
was about it all.

Nappa was furious,how could he?!  
How could the king do this to his own son?!

Yes,everyone knew that the king didn´t like his son very much,  
but to send him live with a tyrant?No!

"Nappa?"

"Yes?"

"...Do i have to go?With Frieza...i don´t want to be alone.."

Nappa could see that the child had the same expression on his eyes he did years ago,  
the lonliness,depression,and the hate.

No,Nappa didn´t want it either,he knew what the tyrant wanted,  
he must have known about Vegeta´s "problem"  
he wanted to make Vegeta like himself,  
an insaine killer.

No,i will not let that happen..

"No Vegeta..you may have to go with Frieza,but i assure you..."

Vegeta hugged Nappa as he fell asleep on his stomach,staring at nothing for a moment  
before closing his eyes.

"You won´t be alone..." 


	4. Chapter 4

  
(Author´s P.O.V)

The week passed and the day Vegeta had hoped wouldn´t come was finally here,

today he was leaving planet Vegeta to go and train on Frieza´s ship,  
soon Frieza would come to take him away,but he didn´t want to go,

but he knew he didn´t have a choice,afterall he was the prince,  
and he would do anything to protect his planet and his subjects.

Right now Vegeta and Nappa were visiting Bardock and Raditz to say goodbye,Bardock had also wanted them to  
meet his new son,Kakarott.

Vegeta was exited to see this Kakarott,mostly because he liked Bardock and Raditz so much,  
but he was also sad because he had to say goodbye to his two companions.

He and Nappa landed in front of the house,they could hear the loud wails of an saiyan baby,  
yep he sure was going to be a strong one thought Vegeta.

As they entered the wails got even louder,they stepped insaide and saw Bardock holding  
a small version of himself,Raditz was sitting on the sofa,he looked as if he hadn´t had sleep in a long time.

"Help,we can´t get him to calm down,we tried everything,he just won´t shut up!"  
Bardock shouted,it was obvius that he hadn´t had much sleep either.

Nappa was about to speak when Vegeta stepped forward,looking at the wlailing baby,  
he took the child from Bardock and just stared at him.

The other saiyans were suprised when Kakarott stopped crying and looked back at Vegeta,  
suddenly smiling up at the prince.

"Wha..how?"  
"Raditz tried to speak but he was too stuned by what he saw,  
he knew that Vegeta often thought that baby´s were annoing,but here he was  
holding his little brother.

Vegeta didn´t say a word,but what stunned the saiyans even more was that Vegeta  
smiled back at the child,all the while stroking his small tail,  
after a while Kakarott fell asleep on the princes arms.

"What are you staring at?"  
Vegeta asked,waking the other saiyans from their shock

"Ohh,it´s just..when did you start liking baby´s?"

"I don´t like baby´s,i just wanted him to stop crying that´s all."

Nappa rolled his eyes at Vegeta´s awnser,of course he wouldn´t admit it.

Suddenly they heard someone enter,a royal guard standing in the doorway  
looking at Vegeta nervously.

"Pr..prince Vegeta,Frieza has arrived,he told me to get you and the commander  
to the palace so you can leave.."

Vegeta sighed and looked back at the guard,making him shiver.

"We will be there in a moment,we just have to finish something first."

The guard nodded and flew off.

Vegeta looked at Bardock and Raditz,he gently laid the baby to the sofa and turned back at the two.

Suddenly,without warning Vegeta rushed to them,hugging them tightly,  
crying softly as he did so.

Soon his hug was returned as Bardock and Raditz hugged him back,  
Nappa watched them from the doorway,he knew that this was hard on the prince,  
but it still had to be done.

They heard a loud noise from outside,an solider came and told them that Frieza´s ship was waiting outside,

Finally Vegeta released the two and took a step back,  
wiping away his tears.

He turned around and walked towards the door,looking outside he saw Frieza´s ship  
float upon them,with one last glance at Bardock and Raditz Vegeta whispered  
so quetly it could only be heard by a saiyan.

"Goodbye.."  
With that said,he flew up to Frieza´s ship Nappa right behind him.

For some reason,Vegeta had a feeling that he wouldn´t be seeing this planet again.

(A year later,Nappa´s P.O.V)  
It has been a full year now,  
a full year since our planet got destroyed,  
a full year since we found Raditz,  
a full year since Vegeta finally lost it.

Frieza´s torture was painfull,he would punish Vegeta for pretty much  
everything,everynight Zarbon would throw Vegeta to our room  
badly injured and bleeding,he would be shivering in fear.

The kings abuse was nothing compared to this,  
ever so slowly,Vegeta was losing his sanity,  
and when Frieza told us about the faith of our planet and our race...  
he finally snapped.

The "voice"Vegeta always told me about had taken over,  
he was nothing but a sadistic murderer now.

And the Vegeta i knew...

was gone...

so i decided...

That i should follow behind him,like i always have,  
i gave up,i gave in to the maddnes Frieza had planted inside of me.

I just didn´t care anymore,i was nothing more than a sadistic murderer,  
i still followed Vegeta,but not because i was loyal.

But because i knew he could kill me if he wanted to.

The little boy i had grown attached to,that i had learned to love like my own,  
was gone forever...

(20 years after the planet got destroyed,Raditz´s P.O.V)

I refuse to give in,i can pretend that i am a killer,  
but i am not.

I will keep my sanity,for Vegeta´s and Nappa´s sake.

Even thought Nappa thought it was too late to save Vegeta,  
i still had hope left,father told me about the future.

He told me that Vegeta will find hapiness someday,  
he will be at peach,and so will Nappa and i.

And Kakarott will be the one to free us.

I will try to get Vegeta back,i just miss my little brother,  
i want him back,even thought i know i will die before that happens.

But still,i am happy to know that he will  
be safed,i may not be able to see it happen,  
but until then...

I will do everything i can.

Because i care about him.

I love him just as much as i love Kakarott.

Even thogth i am scared of going to hell,there is one thing i am going to look  
forward to,and that is...

Seeing Frieza there. 


	5. The End

(60 years after the planet got destoryed,Vegeta´s P.O.V)

I still remember all that,even after all these years,  
i still miss them,Nappa,Raditz and Bardock.

I am dying,and this time..  
I want to stay dead...

I want to go and meet them down at hell,  
i went to hell before,but i couldn´t find them.

I quess they are very deep down there,  
i want to apologise for what i did to them.

Yes,i found my peache,thanks to Kakarott.

I have people who care about me,it has been so long since i felt like  
i matter to anyone.

Now,i actually have friends,a family,i am happy..

Thank you.

I can i hear the others screaming for me not to die,that i couldn´t give up.

But they wouldn´t understand,i am at peace,  
after my planet got destoryed by Frieza i couldn´t even imagen that i,  
Vegeta,the destroyer,the killer,the monster.

Would be able to be happy again...

Trunks is screaming for me to stay with him,  
he is a grown up now,but he still acts like a little boy

Kakarott is trying to help me,but it´s no use,i am bleeding to death,not  
even Dente can save me now.

And i am happy about that.

Kakarott is crying,Trunks is crying,even the Z warriors who are still alive are crying,  
Piccolo,Gohan,Goten,Krillin,18 and Roshi.

They all care for me,and that makes me happy,  
Kakkarot starts speaking again,trying to keep me here.

"Vegeta..don´t die...we need you here,  
please..."

I move my hand just enougt to touch his,he looks at me a bit shocked,  
i smile at him.

"...Thank you...for everything...all of you,  
i...love...yo..."

Those were my last words before i finally took my last breath,and died.

Everything is dark,i can´t see a thing,  
wait..i can see light,i walk towards it and see king Yemma sitting on his chair,  
he looks down at me and grins.

"Welcome Vegeta,i have some good news for you,  
beause of your good deeds,you are allowed to go to the heaven!"

I look at him,stunned expression on my face,he looks at me and points a finger towards a large white gate.

Just go throught that gate and you will get there...is something wrong?"

"Can...can i ask you something?"

"Of course,what is it?"

"Can i go down to hell?"

He looks at me as if i was crazy,he looks at me trying to find any  
possibility that i was joking,he found none.

"Well...of course you can.."  
He points at a large black gate and looks back at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nod and look at the gate,then suddenly i came up with an idea.

I ran to the snake way,look around me,seeing only yellow clouds all around me,  
i smirk and jump off the brige,falling straight down to hell.

As i land and take a look around,i see nothing,but then i heard someone calling me,  
i turn around and see them all,the saiyans,they were all there waiting for me.

I notice the saiyans at the front,calling for me to come join them,  
Raditz,Bardock and Nappa smiling at me.

I ran to them taking a good look of their faces,  
they look so happy.

"Ready to go Geta?"  
Raditz asks me and stretched out his hand for me to take,  
i look at it for a moment and grap it.

I can feel everyting fade,nothing matters anymore,  
not the strangeth,the power,it´s all gone.

I can´t feel anymore,but that dosen´t matter,  
i´m with my family again,

and that´s all that matters to me.

Thought there is one thing i am looking forward to,  
and that is...

seeing Kakarott again... 

**The End**


End file.
